<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Fade by AntivanLeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734915">After the Fade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather'>AntivanLeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Faceplanting, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age), drunk!Hawke, mildly AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem watched Hawke drink after the Fade</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Hawke (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Fade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t really know what we were expecting that evening in the <em>Herald’s Rest</em>. Well – we were certainly not expecting the famed Hawke themselves to plop down at our table, wave a waiter over, and ask for a drink. It wasn’t uncommon for them to sit with us but they never really drank that much – and when they did it was the light stuff. Then, however, they ordered the strongest shit there and practically gargled it. It was very impressive actually – and a surprise. One they’d had one they just sort of…kept going. They just kept at it until there was a horde of tankards in front of them. Their face was flushed and they were beginning to slur their words. Eventually it went from impressive to concerning – what had happened to cause this? I didn’t want to be rude and pry. I wanted them to tell me in their own time. Eventually they face-planted onto the table, knocking over their (thankfully empty) tankards muttering something about the Fade. I’ll admit that the first words through my mind were “well, shit.” That certainly explained a lot – I’d heard rumours about someone getting left in the Fade – and that the Inquisitor had had to decide who’d get left behind. That clash of feelings Hawke must have been feeling? That guilt? They must have felt bloody awful – to be the one to survive when one did not? The happiness they must have been feeling at being alive when someone else was not? Well, I’ll be honest, I don’t want to feel like that. Eventually Hawke started snoozing, drool running down their chin. They were adorable like that – hard to believe then that they were a killing machine. I drew a blanket over them and settled down to watch them, to keep them safe. Occasionally they murmured a single word – <em>Fenris.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>